Secrets Withheld
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Hermione goes to visit Viktor in Bulgaria. Everything's great, but his parents are acting weird. Viktor tells her nothing's wrong, but Hermione can see he's lying to her.
1. Waiting in the Airport

A/N I couldn't resist writing this fic. I mean, there are so many fics about Hermione going to Bulgaria for summer vacation and they almost all ended R/H, which I cannot stand. I had to write a fic with a different pairing and maybe completely getting rid of the idea that Ron comes to save Hermione for some unknown reason except to prove that Ron is a total idiot.   
  
  
Secrets Withheld  
  
  
  
Viktor Krum fidgeted in his lap. He was waiting with his parents for Hermione's flight to arrive at the airport in Sofia, Bulgaria. He would have preferred visiting Hermione in her hometown, but his parents wanted to meet her so bad and they sent her the owl personally. It had shocked him  
because his parents rarely sent personal owls to anyone, even if they did have the time which they never did.  
  
He might not have been so nervous if his family was at least average. Normal. Was that so much to ask? But, alas, it must have been because he got the high upper class family with more money than practically everybody else.  
  
"Viktor, vhy are you fidgeting so? I vould think you vould be happy that your love is coming to visit you?" his mother, Annetta, asked him motherly.  
  
"I am looking forward to her visit. But, that does not prevent me from being a tad nervous," Viktor replied.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" his father, Alexander, asked bluntly. "I vould have though that you vould have proposed to her already."  
  
"Father, people in London aren't like us. They don't get married when they're 15. They're not even close to engagement," Viktor told his father yet again. This was getting a tad annoying, having to disappoint his parents by telling them that he was not going to propose at all. Well, at least not for a  
few years. Viktor sighed. This was going to be a long summer.  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short. It does go into Hermione's POV. Don't worry. That's for the next chapter. Oh yes, the chapters are going to be very short, alright? You just are going to have to understand that. But, I have alot of them written which is unusual for me because I like to write the chapters with a moment's notice. BE GRATEFUL!!!!  
  
Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	2. Airplane Ride to Sofia

A/N I couldn't resist writing this fic. I mean, there are so many fics about Hermione going to Bulgaria for summer vacation and they almost all ended R/H, which I cannot stand. I had to write a fic with a different pairing and maybe completely getting rid of the idea that Ron comes to save Hermione for some unknown reason except to prove that Ron is a total idiot.   
  
Anyway, this is Chapter 2 and for all those who actually REVIEWED this fic......BRAVA TO YOU!!!!! I know that not many of you like Viktor, but maybe if you read this fic you would begin to like him. I know I never liked Draco, then I read fanfics about him and I began to LOVE him!!!  
  
Secrets Withheld  
  
  
  
Fifty miles away, Hermione Granger was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement. She couldn't believe that her parents had allowed her to go to Bulgaria alone when they'd hardly let her leave their neighborhood alone.  
  
She smiled when she remembered telling her parents about the invitation and Viktor.  
  
*Begin Flashback*   
  
"Mum! Dad! I gotta ask you guys something!" Hermione called, running down the stairs with the letter from Viktor and his parents in her hand.  
  
"What is it, darling?" her mother, Veronica, asked.  
  
"Well, Mum, Dad, I got a letter from Viktor Krum and his parents just now," Hermione said and looked back and forth between her parents.  
  
"So.....?" her father, Tom, asked, puzzled. Veronica was just as clueless.  
  
"Well, Viktor Krum was my date for the Yule Ball. He's also a Quidditch star," Hermione replied. "When I went with the Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup, he was there. He was the seeker for Bulgaria."  
  
"What does he want?" Veronica asked, obviously excited.  
  
"He wants me to visit him in Bulgaria. His parents do too," Hermione replied. "It would be for most of the summer. Oh, Mum, Dad, he's wonderful. Can I go?"  
  
"Of course you can," Her mother told her. Veronica was not the one to worry and Hermione always could talk about boys with her. Sometimes Hermione felt like she was talking with her best friend rather than her mother.  
  
"Wait, let's talk this over. Hermione, your hardly home all year and now when you're finally home you try to escape." Tom gave Hermione a look that made her feel guilty. He had the ability to make anyone fell guilty for no reason. It was awful. "How old is this guy?"  
  
"Well, you see, he...he...well, he.." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"How old?" her father asked, his gaze piercing.  
  
"18," Hermione whispered very softly.  
  
"What?" her dad asked.  
  
"18," she replied.  
  
"What?!?" Tom yelled.  
  
"Is he cute?" Veronica asked excitedly.  
  
"Very," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ooh! You better go pack!" her mother told her.  
  
Hermione ran upstairs quickly before her father could say anything in protest. She did hear him say some things, but her mother quieted him down by shoving the Sunday comics into his face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
In the end, her father was quieted down when he heard that Viktor's parents were paying for the flight and everything else.   
  
A few minutes later, the plane arrived in the airport. Hermione grabbed her carry-on bag and proceeded to walk off the plane.  
  
Inside the airport, she went through security and had her passport checked.   
  
She pushed her way through the crowd and waited for the conveyer belt to bring her suitcases out.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte^_^ 


	3. Very Important Author's Note. MUST READ!...

Alright, there's something that I would like to say that I forgot to. All you people from Bulgaria or who know about it, I would like you to know that I'm altering the world for this fic. I don't know much about Bulgaria, so I'm just going to make some stuff up and you know, wing it. Besides, if I kept it true to how Bulgaria really is, then the story would be pointless and Viktor wouldn't exist. So, if you live in Bulgaria please just bear with this fic and my horrible writing. Because the plot needs a few things changed around. Just remember when reading it that this is FICTIONAl. Now that that is said, I say good bye to all of you readers.  
  
Krum-Luver: I am truly sorry if that offended you in anyway. You're just going to have to pretend a little here because if I make it the way it really is, then the plot is destroyed and we don't want that.  
  
Happy reading,  
  
Queen of Fluff herself, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	4. Meet the Parents

A/N THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!! See bottom.   
  
I would have added this chapter sooner but I was on a weekend vacation so I couldn't. Here it is and I hope you like.   
  
NO OWN. You know that.  
  
  
  
As she waited, a man turned her around hugged her, then kissed her lightly on the lips. It was Viktor. Her Viktor.  
  
"Hi, Viktor." She wrapped her arms around Viktor and smiled up at him. Even though they hadn't none each other very long, they truly adored each other.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." Viktor, with his arms around her, lifted her up and swung her back and forth. "I've missed you so."  
  
"I've missed you, too," Hermione said. She turned to see that Viktor's parents were standing nearby. Viktor's father was looking through the luggage at the name tags and then grabbed a suitcase which belonged to Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Viktor's mother said, smiling. "Ve've heard so much about you. I feel as though I already know you."  
  
"Was it good?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Very good," Mr. Krum said. "Too good. Ve vere beginning to think our son had fallen for a goddess or something."  
  
Listening to Viktor and then his parents, Hermione had discovered that a year in London had made his accent less severe to a point that she hardly noticed it, but his parents were a different story. They both had heavy accents and that made it a little difficult to understand what they were saying. She would just have to pay attention then.  
  
"Shall we head home?" Viktor asked, grabbing Hermione's bags from his father.  
  
Hermione, Viktor, Mr. Krum, and Mrs. Krum headed outside the airport. Hermione was a little shocked to see that a limo was waiting for them but then remembered that Viktor was an international Quidditch star so of course he would have a limo.  
  
A chauffeur held open the door and Viktor gestured for Hermione to slide in. He followed, then Mr. and Mrs. Krum.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! I'll get the rest posted later. You know that I would never leave you hanging here for too long. I'm on everyday working for you people!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jelsemium: Thanks! I hope you continue to read this!  
  
L and LQ: Is NOT!!!!!!! NOT STRANGE!!!  
  
Canibalistic Muse: What's a meth? Thanks!!!  
  
Krum-Luver: I like Herm's mom too. Sorry about the mistake. It's for the plot you see.  
  
Lady Gabriella of Queenscove: That is sooo horrible for Krum. Oh well, to each their own. I hate that saying, but oh well. I cried when Liam died. I was sooooooooooo mad when Jon and Alanna fought. I wanted to kill George. And I still do.   
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	5. Limosine Ride

A/N THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!! I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I hope you ppl will review and let me know you're alive out there! *hears echo* *Looks in both directions* *raises eyebrows*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat there, looking around at the beautiful ebony color wood that lined the limo. The black leather was comfortable. The silence in the car was beginning to bother her. She was about to say something when Mrs. Krum spoke.  
  
"Hermione, Viktor tells us that you are a very brilliant young voman. Vhat are your favorite classes?"   
  
"Well, Mrs. Krum--"  
  
"Please, call me Annetta," Mrs. Krum interrupted.  
  
"Well--Annetta, my favorite class would have to be arithmancy. I love just using the formulas and calculating everything. And when it all matches up to answer perfectly, I feel so peaceful." Hermione stopped. She looked at Viktor's family to see if they were looking at her strangely or laughing. They  
weren't.  
  
"Vell, then, Hermione, you must talk vith Alexander. He is also passionate about arithmancy," Annetta said, smiling. She had hobbled over the English words the eintire time of speaking with Hermione. She was trying so hard when it would just be easier for Viktor to translate between both of them! Hermione felt honored.  
  
"What subjects do you like, Annetta?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"I love transfiguration. Like my son." More hobbling. She tried, though. Hermione gave her credit for that.  
  
Hermione looked out the window and saw a huge mansion coming up along the road. "Is that where you live, Viktor?" She pointed to the mansion.  
  
Viktor looked to where she pointed, as did Alexander and Annetta.  
  
"That?" Alexander asked, looking insulted.  
  
"No, Hermione. We live there." Viktor pointed further ahead of them to the tops of a large castle that rivaled Hogwarts in size.  
  
Hermione stared at it. She knew Viktor's family was rich, but never that rich. "Wow," she breathed.  
  
"It's amazing. Wait till you see it up close," Viktor told her.  
  
  
  
There! More than usual! You'll just have to wait for the rest.   
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	6. Hermione's Room

A/N THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!! I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I hope you ppl will review and let me know you're alive out there! *hears echo* *Looks in both directions* *raises eyebrows*  
  
  
After Viktor and his parents stepped out of the limo, Hermione slid through. Viktor gave her a hand up and she took it.  
  
The castle itself, to put it simply, wasn't a castle. It was a palace, made of fine marble stone and beautiful landscaping.  
  
Hermione stepped onto the marble stairs to the entrance with great care. It looked so much like glass that she thought it would break under her.  
  
She followed Alexander and Annetta, walking beside Viktor. People all over, who were working one moment, stopped to nod to them and one lady even curtsied!  
  
Hermione didn't understand what was going on. Viktor was just a Quidditch player. You don't bow to Quidditch players. What about his parents, though?  
  
"Viktor, what do your parents do for a living?" she asked him when the nodding and bowing people had stopped doing such things.  
  
"My father is into politics," Viktor replied.  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"My mother doesn't work," Viktor told her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we have all the money we need," Viktor whispered to her.  
  
"Still, she seems like a spirited woman. Shouldn't she work?" Hermione persisted.  
  
"Mother isn't supposed to work." Viktor stopped, then said quickly, "She doesn't have to, so she doesn't."  
  
Hermione stayed silent this time. Viktor didn't seem to like being on this topic. He seemed uncomfortable with it.  
  
Finally, Hermione and Viktor stopped in front of a door. Alexander and Annetta were not there. They had decided to allow their son and his friend to have some time alone.  
  
"This will be your room. It has one of the best views in the castle. Especially in the morning," Viktor told her.   
  
Hermione opened the door. The room was beautiful. It was decorated in a Victorian style that was popular about 100 years ago. The walls were white with gold accents. The floor was made of an expensive, light-colored wood that she couldn't place.   
  
She looked to see the bed. It was queen-sized and had a silky canopy of white and gold. The bed spread matched the canopy with the same white and gold that was used all over the room.  
  
"Are all the rooms like this?" Hermione asked as she felt the wall covering.  
  
"No, actually, the next room over is deep red with black accents," Viktor told her. She looked over at him to see if he was joking. He looked very serious, but smiled all the same. "It's true."  
  
"We believe you," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you like a tour?" Viktor asked her politely. "It might take all day, but that's okay."  
  
"I think the bathroom would be enough of a tour today," Hermione said, looking in at the bathroom. "I might need a map to get from the toliet to the sink!"  
  
Viktor laughed. He walked over and looked into the bathroom. "Oh, it's not that big."  
  
"It's about the size of my room at home!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Wow. My parents bathroom is about double the size of this one." Viktor said, checking for dust on the walls.   
  
Hermione stared at him. "It's larger than my parent's room."  
  
"I suppose I'll let you rest," Viktor said, walking to the door of her rooms. "Oh yeah," he said, turning around. "Dinner's in a few hours and I'll pick you up. One question, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a banquet tonight and I was curious if you wanted to go," Viktor said.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I've gone to so many of them. Do you want to? There's dancing---"  
  
"Dancing? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Probably not what you're used to," Viktor said.  
  
"Dancing is dancing," Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"You're sure?" Viktor asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You make it seem like it's so bad. What's wrong?" Hermione asked him. Viktor ignored the question.  
  
"Well, then, if we're going to go, then I'll have to get a seamstress to work on some clothes," Viktor said. "I'll go find one now."  
  
Before he left, Hermione asked, "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
Viktor walked back into her room and closed the door. "Nothing's wrong with your clothes. They're perfect, but not for the banquet. You need a dress for that."  
  
  
Wow! This is the longest chapter! Woohooo! I like it to! Please, please, please, read my fic The Boyfriend. Here's the summary:  
  
After Hermione, Harry, and Ron left Hogwarts for good, Hermione moved to Los Angeles leaving Harry and Ron in London. A year later, she's coming home for a little visit and she's not alone. She's bringing her muggle boyfriend with hopes that Harry and Ron will approve of him.   
  
Wait! Don't shrug the fic off just yet! Here's the catch: Hermione's boyfriend is a muggle, madly in love with her, and not an OC.   
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	7. The Ball Gown

A/N THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!! I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I hope you ppl will review and let me know you're alive out there! *hears echo* *Looks in both directions* *raises eyebrows*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later Hermione stood upon a stool as the seamstress and her assistant measured her the dress that she was to wear to the banquet.  
  
Viktor was not present for the measuring required Hermione to strip down to her underclothes.  
  
After getting poked at several times by both the seamstress and her assistant, Hermione was allowed to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Much too skinny, milady," the seamstress said, writing down some measurements onto a piece of paper.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, politely.  
  
The seamstress looked up. "It's good to be skinny, milady. But you are too skinny. It looks as though you haven't eaten in months."  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall. She stared at the girl in the mirror. A very skinny girl, too. I suppose I should stop going to the library during lunch, Hermione thought.  
  
The door knocked and the seamstress's assistant allowed Viktor to enter. He strode over to the seamstress and started talking to her quickly in Russian. Hermione could hardly keep up with who was saying what. But she did know that it was about her. The seamstress and Viktor would look at her,  
talk a bit, look at her again, converse, and so on.  
  
Finally, Viktor nodded to the seamstress and her assistant and beckoned Hermione to follow him.   
  
"What did you say to the seamstress?" Hermione asked after they had the seamstress shop.  
  
"Nothing," Viktor said.   
  
"Tell me," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"It will ruin the surprise if I tell you, sweetling."   
  
Hermione put on her pleading look and stared at Viktor. He refused to say anything more.  
  
He bid Hermione good-bye when they reached her rooms. She walked in and flopped down on her bed.  
  
Her thoughts drifted for awhile until the settled on the name Viktor had called her. Sweetling. Was she his sweetling? Whatever that meant. Maybe it was a Bulgarian word that men said to women.   
  
Would this "sweetling" word meant that she and Viktor were a couple? Hermione never thought of them as dating since it really had never been made official. Sure, they did everything that a real couple did. The kissing, the romantic gestures (Viktor did most of those, Hermione didn't know how  
to), visiting each other, and just acting like a couple.  
  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to date Viktor. It was something big for her. Never to have a boyfriend and then all of a sudden have the heart of a famous Quidditch player in you hands confused Hermione. She knew she should've asked her mother about it before she left but forgot about it.  
  
But when she thought of her 4th Year and everything that had happened and how Viktor treated her, she knew the answer to that question. It was simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours before dinner and the banquet, a maid shook Hermione awake.   
  
"It's time to get ready for the banquet, milady," the maid told her.   
  
Hermione stood up and stretched. She looked over to the desk in the corner and saw a large box on it.  
  
"What's that?" she asked the maid.  
  
"That, my lady, is your gown for this evening. Go open it," the maid said warmly.  
  
Hermione stepped over to the desk and slowly lifted the top of the box. Inside was a gown. A beautiful gown. She lifted the dress out of the box to get a better look at it.  
  
The maid walked over to her. "Milady, shall I help you dress?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary," Hermione began but then she noticed all the other garments that the maid was pulling out of the box. "There is just one dress in there, isn't there?"  
  
"Yes, milady. Only one," the maid replied.  
  
"Then I suppose I will need your help."  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY THE BANQUET WILL BE FUN!!!! REVIEW! PLEEZE???  
  
  
Please, please, please, read my fic The Boyfriend. Here's the summary:  
  
After Hermione, Harry, and Ron left Hogwarts for good, Hermione moved to Los Angeles leaving Harry and Ron in London. A year later, she's coming home for a little visit and she's not alone. She's bringing her muggle boyfriend with hopes that Harry and Ron will approve of him.   
  
Wait! Don't shrug the fic off just yet! Here's the catch: Hermione's boyfriend is a muggle, madly in love with her, and not an OC.   
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	8. The Banquet

A/N THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!! I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I hope you ppl will review and let me know you're alive out there! *hears echo* *Looks in both directions* *raises eyebrows*  
  
This is the important chapter where you finally have an idea of what Viktor has been keeping from Hermione. Oh yeah, when you read this, pretend you know NOTHING about Bulgaria. It helps. I don't want any reviews saying that it isn't done like this and stuff like that.  
  
  
Secrets Withheld  
  
  
  
  
The process which dressed Hermione was awful. She could hardly move in the dress, let alone dance like she was supposed to.   
  
"How do I dance in this?" she asked the maid once more.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never worn a dress like that. All I can say is that you dance. Somehow," the maid answered.  
  
Hermione walked over to the mirror once again to admire the gown. It was made of a deep blue silk with an opening in the skirts to reveal the white petticoats. The sleeves came down to the elbow and then branch out in lace. Hermione's long bangs were pulled back and held back with a sapphire clip. A  
deep blue choker was around her small neck.  
  
The overall effect was breathtaking. Hermione felt like Cinderella in the beautiful ball gown about to meet her prince. She giggled. What if she did meet her prince tonight? It would make the whole trip even more romantic.   
  
"Is something wrong?" the maid asked kindly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "No, I was just thinking about how much this reminds me of Cinderella. About meeting my prince," she said.  
  
The maid nodded knowingly. "I see. Do you have any idea of what this prince may look like?"  
  
Hermione was thoughtful for a few moments, then said, "I have an idea." She smiled.  
  
An abrupt knock on the door ended the conversation. The maid walked over to the door and opened it. There Viktor stood, looking his very best. He was handsome, Hermione noticed now more than ever. She shivered with glee. This night was to be quite promising.  
  
Viktor stepped in and reached for Hermione's hand. Bending over, he kissed her hand, while Hermione giggled severely.  
  
"I hope you don't do this at the banquet," he said, a light smile touching his lips.  
  
"I'll try not to, but it's no guarantee," she said, giggling even more.  
  
"Shall we go?" Viktor offered Hermione his arm. She accepted it gracefully and they left the rooms.  
  
The corridor was empty until they reached to point in which it branched into the main hallway. There it was filled with people. As soon as they saw Viktor and Hermione, they stepped aside, either nodding or bowing. Yet again Hermione wondered about Viktor's stature. How powerful was his father?   
  
As she and Viktor walked on, Hermione noticed that these people were witches and wizards. Not muggles. She wondered why only magical people had attended and said so.   
  
"Only magic folk were invited," he replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions. This isn't just a banquet, it's a meeting. We're going to discuss the events a few months ago," Viktor said, not mentioning You-Know-Who's name.  
  
"Oh," she replied softly. Well, at least, she would get to witness a discussion such as this. She had never attended anything like it before so it was bound to interesting.  
  
It didn't take very long for Hermione and Viktor to get into the banquet hall. Many other people still crowded towards the entrance.  
  
Viktor led Hermione over to a long front table that overlooked the rest of the hall. There sat Alexander and Annetta.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said shyly.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. That is a very beautiful dress you have," Annetta commented.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied.  
  
A few minutes later what seemed like everyone was in the hall. Viktor's father stood up and made a toast. Then he told everyone to begin to feast.  
  
The food was delicious. Hermione loved it all and actually had to stop herself from having thirds. She blushed severely when she saw that Viktor had noticed what she was doing.  
  
"It's all right," he whispered to her. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You'd better not," she retorted.  
  
Viktor smiled and sat back in his seat.  
  
Alexander stood up after everyone had finished eating. "Now that our stomachs are full. Some too much." A few men and women chuckled. "We can begin discussing the topics at hand..."  
  
Hermione leaned over to Viktor. "When do we get to dance?" she whispered.  
  
"After this," he replied. "Are you that excited?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes." She settled back into her seat and tried to pay attention to what Viktor's father was saying.  
  
She couldn't concentrate though. She felt like Viktor was trying to reach his hand of to hers, but she wasn't sure. Whenever she looked at him, he was watching his father intently.  
  
She sighed. This was sort of boring because her mind kept drifting. She scolded it and told it to stop, but it kept drifting to Viktor and how his hand was drifting over to hers. She wanted to take it, but she felt she would be too forward if she did. She didn't want him to think she actually noticed it.  
  
Finally, Viktor's large hand reached over and grabbed Hermione's. She welcomed the warmth that it brought. It gave her a giddy feeling. He squeezed her hand lightly. She looked to him, smiled, then squeezed back.  
  
This went on for a bit until one man said,"Your Highness, it's your turn to make your speech."  
  
Viktor pushed his chair back. Hermione's jaw dropped. Highness?? This was something she was not notified of. She tugged on viktor's shirt.  
  
"What?" he asked softly.  
  
"Highness?" she hissed.  
  
"Uh, I'll explain later," he said and stood up.  
  
"Explain now!" she hissed once more.  
  
"Later, Hermione," he said in a voice that meant "case closed."  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair. This was ridiculous. How coume she wasn't told?  
  
  
**********  
  
Please review! I love reviews....they're my food! Don't let me die! Please! I beg! I'm too young to die!!!  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	9. The Prince's Lover

A/N THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!!! I'm going to make this chapter a little longer than the others. I hope you ppl will review and let me know you're alive out there! *hears echo* *Looks in both directions* *raises eyebrows*  
  
This is the important chapter where you finally have an idea of what Viktor has been keeping from Hermione. Oh yeah, when you read this, pretend you know NOTHING about Bulgaria. It helps. I don't want any reviews saying that it isn't done like this and stuff like that.  
  
  
Secrets Withheld  
  
Viktor was done speaking, but Hermione didn't want to talk to him. She stood up and gracefully exited the hall, her slippers clicking softing on the marble floor.  
  
When she entered the hall, she looked left to right, trying to remember which way her room was. She chose left and began her clicking walk in search of her room.  
  
Within ten minutes she was lost. Everything she saw either looked unfamiliar or the same as everything else she had seen.   
  
"I need a map," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps pounding behind her. She turned, hoping to find a servant who could direct her. No such luck. It was Viktor.  
  
"Hermione." He stopped in front of her. "Listen to me."  
  
"How could you lie to me?" she demanded.  
  
"About being a prince? Do you blame me for not telling you? Most girls only want to go out with me because of my title. I didn't want you to be the same."  
  
"But, I'm not like them. You said so yourself."  
  
"Never mind what I said. The fact is that I couldn't tell you. We're so comfortable together that I thought something like this would ruin it."  
  
"So, that's why you wanted to come to England instead," she said. He nodded. "No wonder you have such a nice palace."  
  
"It's been in the family for years," he said, smiling.  
  
They both silent for a moment, then Hermione said, "If you're a prince, what does that make me?"  
  
"The Prince's lover," Viktor said quietly. "If you want."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'd like that. And maybe, if the Prince is good, he can have a princess."  
  
"But what if he's bad?"  
  
"We'll see," she said smiling.  
  
"Do you want me to take you back to your room?"  
  
"Would you?" Hermione was relieved.  
  
"You should've taken a right, instead of a left when you exited the hall," Viktor said.  
  
"I feel really smart now."  
  
They walked back down the corridor to the banquet hall.  
  
"I probably shouldn't mention this, but something's telling me to."  
  
"What's that, Viktor?"  
  
"When we were at the airport waiting for you, my father asked me if I had proposed to you yet," he said, chuckling.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you say." Hermione stopped as did Viktor. She look at him.  
  
"I told him that I hadn't planned on it for a long time because of how different things are in England than here and because......" Viktor looked at her. She was thinking, he knew.  
  
She bit her lip and said something that she would never understand the reasoning behind. "Yes."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"You will?" Viktor asked, looking at her.  
  
"I love you. You love me. It feels right," she said.  
  
"You're right." He smiled. "It does." And with that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
THE END!  
**********  
  
Please review! I love reviews....they're my food! Don't let me die! Please! I beg! I'm too young to die!!!  
  
  
I am sooo on a roll! This is the 3rd fic I've finished today! WOW!!! I love my writing today! WOO!  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


End file.
